In recent years, the semiconductor industry has developed integrated chips (ICs) having integrated bio-sensors configured to detect the presence of certain biomarkers in an ambient environment (e.g., a patient's blood stream). These bio-sensors take advantage of the selective interaction and binding of certain biological receptors to identify and detect different analytes such as toxins, hormones, DNA strands, proteins, bacteria, etc., in a variety of applications such as molecular diagnostics, pathogen detection, and environmental monitoring.